Our Memories
by aycee-san
Summary: Thanks to a spell, both America and England get to witness their past memories again. When they both realize how they were to another back then, they show their real feelings about each other in the present. Includes stuff about the Revolution, cuss words, and some Yaoi. Oneshot!


"_I remember when you were great." _

_Those words echoed in his mind as blackness started to cover his very thoughts._

"England?"

His eyes started to open slowly as he saw a familiar figure right next to his bedside. Of course it had to be America. England was still drowsy from his sleep but he was still able to get angry at America for sneaking into his house early in the morning.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing here America?" he shouted through America's interrupting laughter. "I'm trying to rest after you kept me up all night trying to get me to play that new video game of yours! Why not play it with that alien friend of yours?" England started to pull the bed sheets over his entire body to block all of America's usual nonsense.

"Come on! Can't you just be fun for once in a while, Iggy?" He stood there while eating a burger and made England nauseous that he could be eating all that fast food this early in the morning. "And besides, I'm already in your house right now so we should just do something to pass the time while I'm here!" England groaned at the fact he was still going to be here for the next few hours.

"Just go watch some television or play a game downstairs, I still have the playstation from the last time you-"

America jumped at the sound of those words as he leaped into the smooth bed collapsed on top of England. England struggled to push America off from his body, but he was too weak to try and get the heavy and strong American off of him.

"You git! Get off of me!"

"No way man! I never thought you would have a console at all! Dude, what kind of games do you have?"

"It's yours anyway! You left it here after the electricity outage in your house so you came to my house instead of your twin's house!"

"Twin? I don't have a twin, who are you talking about Iggy?"

"Your twin! I can't remember his bloody name right now, but you're just crushing my insides each second you're on top of me you bloody git!"

America got startled after he heard England trying to catch his breath and panting under his body. He removed himself from the bed and stared at England as he coughed and tried to breath functionally after being crushed by the idiotic nation.

"Sorry about that, it's just that I got a little excited you know?" America explained knowing that he was soon going to be in a long serious discussion about him being such an immature and obnoxious country.

"First off, it almost seemed like I was being crushed thanks to you, and second, why are you always like this? You can be so annoying at times, and you're just a wanker believing that you are-"

"The Hero of course!" America exclaimed through his loud mouth bursting into England's ear drums.

"Yeah, that..." England pulled his hand to his temples feeling a headache that was coming soon.

"So," America was finished with his last burger. How American. "Where are the games, England?"he exclaimed.

"Probably downstairs, just don't check in the basement alright?" England groaned as he regained his normal breathing.

"Alright dude! I'll be downstairs!"America ran out of the room as quickly as possible leaving England alone in his bed.

England sighed as he tried to fall back asleep but could still hear America's laughter downstairs. He gave up trying to go back to sleep and went to go check on he went downstairs, he expected to see America watching TV or playing a game or whatever he does for fun, but America was no where to be found.

England looked everywhere around his home. The kitchen, the living room, the dining room, the library, large cabinets, closets, restrooms, everywhere.

But America was no where in sight.

England tried to think,

Did he leave his house?

Is he trying to hide from him?

Is this some kind of prank?

Or did he...

Before England could finish that thought, he heard a noise from beneath the floor.

"That wanker! I told him not to go down there!" England shouted with anger as he stormed off to the basement door.

The noises started to get louder as he took one step after another to the basement. What was America doing down there?

England reached for the doorknob, and he could hear America gasping for air inside his basement. Each passing second his coughing and panting started to increase and get louder.

"America! What is going on?" he shouted hoping that America would be able to hear him.

England opened the door and he started to lose his breath just like what happened when America jumped on top of him.

Only he couldn't stop.

Pain started to fill his body and his lungs were about to burst from the lack of air. All he needed to do was find America. Find America and then get the hell out of there. He'll get angry at America for what he did and stop the suffocating gas in his basement.

But England couldn't breathe for a second longer. He felt like he would collapse any second now.

"A-America..." he tried to speak but it was so difficult to do it. In the distance, he could see a pale, unconscious body at the edge of the room. There was no mistaking the tall figure with glasses and a bomber jacket. It was America, he suffocated and passed out from the gas filling up the room.

"A-Amer..." England blacked out.

* * *

England woke up in a pure white atmosphere. The light blinded his vision as he tried to remember what went on before he was knocked out.

He looked around to see if anybody was there. Nobody. He was all alone.

"America! Are you here? _Where are you?_" England shouted out in hope for an answer. Tears were starting to fill up his eyes. If England was here, then why not America? Where could he be? Will he come back?

"Iggy?" England turned around and saw America standing in the distance, unaware of where he was.

"America! I'm over here!" England ran towards America, glad that he was there by his side. As he came closer, America looked very distant, like he couldn't fully understand where and how he was there.

"America? What's the matter?" He put a hand on America's shoulder and turned him around. He turned to see America was tears pouring down his cheeks, his blue eyes were wide as he looked at England. England noticed that his glasses were gone, was that why he was crying?

"America, where are your glasses? And why are you crying for?" he tried to ask politely since he's never seen America cry in a long time, but he was still angry at America for not listening to him earlier about going to the basement.

"I don't know, it's just that..." America spoke in a low whisper. "I thought, I was alone for a while, and I couldn't see anything, just all white..."

England could understand where he was coming from, just waking up and all of a sudden you can't see, it pains him to even think of it.

"Don't worry, we'll find your glasses somewhere, let's go lo-" America grabbed hold of England's hand. England started to blush a soft red and wanted to let go.

"Sorry, I just don't want to lose sight of you,"America whispered, he probably didn't want to hold his hand either but he didn't want to lose sight of England right now.

"Alright you idiot, but make sure nobody knows of this, especially France! I don't want that frog to know!"England continued to hold America's hand as they tried to look for his glasses.

"Okay Iggy, they won't know." America replied with a smile on his face. It reminded England of how Italy was to Germany. How Italy was so pathetic and weak, but was always getting Germany to take care of him like Italy was his child...

England ended that thought and tried to forget it completely.

He kept on looking around while his hand was warm from America's grabbing.

"I think I found them!" England grabbed his glasses and handed them over to America. He placed the glasses on the top of this nose and England was trying to pry his hand out of Americas.

"Thanks England, I'm sorry for making you do that..." America finally let go of England and England stopped blushing.

"Whatever, we just need to find out where we are and how to get out," England realized that he could now get angry at America.

"America, why did you go to the basement when I told you not to? Because of you, we're stuck here for who knows how long, what did you even do exactly?" England became furious with America.

"I was just curious! And I saw a book of yours that was open and I read some of the words in it. It was probably in a different language or something."

"I am surprised that you can actually _read,_ America, and that was probably a spell from one of the spell books I was using before you came into my house! You idiot! I don't even know which spell you used!" England almost felt like punching America in the gut.

"I'm sorry! Don't worry we'll get back, I'm pretty sure of it because I am the hero after all!" America shouted while England was still holding back.

"Look, let's just find an exit out of this place, and then-"

"_England!"_

"What is it America?" England started to get annoyed.

"I didn't say anything England, probably just one of your imaginary friends talking to you again." America laughed at England.

"No, I heard _you _say my name, I swear I did but-"

_"England! Are you home?" _

It was the same voice that he heard. Even America was shocked that someone else might be here.

"Okay, I heard it as well, but who could that-"

_"Yes America I'm home!"_

_"I'm so glad that you're home England!"_

England recognized his own voice speaking, but how could that be possible? He wasn't saying anything at all.

"E-England?" America stared off into space as he looked very stunned at what was going on.

"America? What is going on..." He looked at where America was staring at. His emerald eyes grew wide at what he was seeing.

He saw himself when he turned around. He looked so happy and it seemed like he had no worry in the world.

It was him when America was... younger, his younger brother.

America was shocked at the most to see the younger version of himself, and even more shocked to see him _hugging _England.

"I don't understand, what is going on England?" America yelled at England.

"I think I know what you did, America, you used the time spell, just not correctly, but thank God that you didn't perform the spell the right way."

"What do you mean?" America was still confused from his words.

"You used the time spell. If performed correctly, it would've brought us back in time. You, however, said the spell incorrectly, so we're just looking back in time." England explained to America. "I'm glad that you said it wrong, so until this is over, we'll be back home."

"I guess that makes sense, but how long would this last?" America wan't so used at seeing himself so happy with England.

"Not sure, but let's just wait it out." England sighed, hoping the spell would be over quickly.

They looked back at themselves to see that the time changed so suddenly. Now America looked like he was the age of 10 instead of 3 or 4 years old. England was about to leave out the door until...

_"You can't leave me here by myself I'm just a kid!" _England remembered that moment so many years ago.

_"It's such a huge scary place and I'm so tiny and braille." _The small America started to sob quietly as England bent over to comfort him.

_"Who'd put me to sleep with all those boring stories?"_

_"Don't worry, America, those boring stories are history and it's time you made some of your own. But I'll be back, so you'll have to grow strong and be a good country, okay?"_

_"Okay..."_

"Was I really that much of a wimp?"America asked with a concerned voice.

"You were just weak, that was really all, but you were... adorable at the time-"

England lost his words when America immediately elbowed him to the ground.

"What the hell was that for you git!" England felt a rush of pain on his right cheek and could feel his skin becoming red.

"Sorry! Don't you think that it would be weird for you to say that? To _me?"_ England thought about that for a while. He was right, calling him _adorable, _but wouldn't anyone else agree on that? America was a bit pissed but helped England back on his feet.

"Guess I should have thought about calling you that, especially that you're not really him anymore," He smiled as say that. He did miss the times when America was all tiny and adorable, and he was England's younger brother.

America stared at England at that moment. He wasn't the same person he was years ago? He didn't understand what England was telling him.

They looked back at the memory to see England returning home.

_"America! I came back just like I said I would!"_

_"Sup' British dude!" _Instead of the young,childish voice that he would hear when he got home, he heard a loud,strong voice coming from a boy who looked to be about 17 or 18 years old.

_"You just- how did- you got so big!" _England was stunned to see that the small America he saw a few hours ago finally grew up to become a nation.

_He grew up so fast!_

_Yeah, he _did _grow up so fast,_ England thought. He remembered when America grew up and was shuddering at the fact both himself and America were seeing this.

"Ah ha!" America's laughter was roaring as he looked at that memory. "Iggy, I swear, your expression was just _priceless!_"

"Shut up you wanker! You grew up! It was the same with Italy! _He _grew up and Austria and Hungary were shocked about it! It's happened with every single country!"

America started to tear up from all of his laughter."Oh, I think I'd want to see _you _grow up! That would be hysterical!"

All England wanted was for America to shut up about his expressions during America becoming a nation, it really bothered him that he would want to see when England became an official nation.

"Please let this spell end soon..." England whispered as America started to lower his laughter.

Soon, the memory changed again and showed America the same age but with England trying to prepare him to become a nation.

"Was this when-" America started to speak but looked to see that England was nodding as his answer.

"It was such a long time ago wasn't it?" America sighed with a smile appearing on his face. England was stunned to realize that this was such a long time ago, when they lived together, when England owned him.

_"Hey, what's with the suit? It looks expensive. Too bad I'll never wear it."_

_"You should, dressing as a pauper isn't in fashion. I refuse to be seen with you if you're not dressed properly."_

_"So what's the matter? I think the way I dress is perfectly acceptable," _It was strange for America to see himself like this, even though he's already been through this.

The nations watched as America put on the suit that England gave to him, and repeated what happened the first time.

_"See? Dress like that and it's hard to believe you're the same person."_

_"Sure,"_ America said with a slight groan in this voice. _"But this isn't comfortable, I guess I'll just wear it on special occasions then." _The memory faded out after he took off the suit.

"I know you hated that suit when you saw it," England said to America as he knocked him out of a slight trance.

"Yeah I did, it just wasn't my style, you always told me to wear this and that and do stuff with taxes and acts on my people." America had a tired tone in his mouth.

"I was doing that for you to become a greater nation, and if you would have left that on to continue, maybe you would've been very successful-"

"No," A harsh tone suddenly appeared from America. "You were always a boss to me, even today! You still treat me as if I was still a child!"

England became infuriated at his words. "That's because you act like a child, you act like one I'll treat you like one! You don't understand, if you did, maybe you would've became a better country than you are now!"

America growled back at England. "No, you're the reason why I'm a better country, because I was tried of you bossing the hell out of me when I was under your rule. Because you were such an asshole I decided that it would be better on my own!"

England clenched his hands and started to become pure white.

"You- you son of a bitch, you fucking idiot, you just don't realize what you're doing!"

_"You can't rule a country all on your own! You'll suffer without me! And you call that justice? You can't have your independence!"_

A new memory appeared. Both America and England were arguing with each other, and England knew exactly what they were on about. The fight that changed how they were like today.

_"I'm tired, I've had it with you and your damn taxes and acts and all the other shit you've done to my colonists! You've even killed some of them for no reason! And worst of all, it's like I'm your servant, I'm fed up with the way you've treated me and my colonists. I've had enough of you. I swear, I will destroy your sense of justice."_

America stormed off to the front door, taking off into the dark night.

_"Just where the hell do you think you're going mister?" _America's eyes widened at the memory and England looked as if his legs were about to give out.

_Don't say it, I don't want to hear myself say it, _America thought to himself as his eyes started to tear up.

_"I'm going to find my freedom from you. I will declare my independence from Great Britain. I swear on my life."_

"I-I can't believe that-t," America shuddered as he tried to speak to England. "I never thought t-that..., was I really that harsh?" A single tear started to form from his eyes, and England wasn't even sure that he could respond._  
_

"You were, that's when our arguments crossed the line and everything couldn't be fixed. Why on earth are you crying? It happened a long time ago you don't have to-"

America came towards England and hugged him. And England blushed a deep shade of red.

"Okay, really what is it with you getting so touchy with me today? You should stay away from me you git!" England tried to push America out of the way.

"I didn't know," America let go. Was America always like this? What happened to that loud and usually happy nation earlier that morning? What happened to America?

"It's alright, that's why I don't use that spell, depresses some people, but maybe it should wear off sooner or later so why don't we-"

_"Hey Britain!"_

It was America's voice, less stronger but still him.

_Oh God no, _England thought.

America slowly realized what the memory was of as soon as he heard himself say that. He doesn't call England by _Britain _anymore because it reminded him of the war.

_Too much of the war._

They didn't want to look at the memory, much as hearing what was going on.

They looked to see America in blue and England in red uniforms, both armed with rifles, ready to shoot.

America aimed his rifle at England with a frown in his face.

_"All I want is my freedom. I'm no longer a child, nor your little brother. From now on, consider me independent!"_

America stopped right there.

_Did I really sound like that? Am I even sure that can be me? _

Time seemed to slow down as they watched themselves on the battlefield, waiting for one of them to make a move. It felt like everything paused and nothing was going on, only the sounds of their breathing seemed to be heard.

Until England ran.

Anger and sadness ran through England as he sprinted towards America with his rifle ready to aim. It's end aimed right into America's chest and England didn't stop running.

_Would I have killed America? If I did, would I have been glad? Would I be sad?_

_Would I regret everything that happened?_

_Yeah, I would've. _

Time stopped for a moment when America used his last effort of defense against England. He blocked him using his own rifle, leaving a deep scratch at it's rear. The force of the rifle sent America's only weapon in hand flying into the air, leaving America empty-handed and England ready to fire.

His breathing was too fast, he looked tired, he just wanted to go home.

Just to leave the war behind and stay with America.

_"I won't allow it! You idiot! Why can't you follow anything through to the end?"_

_He didn't seemed that worried and furious the last time, why does this feel so different from the last time? Does England still feel this way towards me? _

His gun was still aimed towards America, and he stood there waiting for England to pull the trigger.

_I couldn't pull it, it was like there was a force inside of me that just couldn't pull that trigger. It was impossible for me to shoot him, that's why it all happened._

He pulled his gun away from America. America was surprised to see his enemy set down his weapon. What was he doing?

_"There's no way I could shoot you, I can't." _

_You had your chance, but why didn't you? Did you believe at that moment I was going to become the person you met on that grassfield?_

England collapsed on the battlefield, his face in his hands, sobbing with the rain pouring down on the nations. He couldn't take it anymore, he just wanted America to back with him, to hold his hand again.

_Why? Why did you leave me?_

_"Why? Dammit, why? It's not-t fair..." _His words were broken by the sobs escaping his lips. America stood there, above England, knowing that he won. He defeated him, he got what he was asking for.

_But, it just wasn't the same after you left England. Things changed, I wanted to forget about the war, wanted to forget about everything that happened with us._ _I wanted my independence from you, but you thought I never wanted to see you again. I did, I missed you so much, to the verge of tears, I wanted you back._

_But you and I couldn't forget._

_"You know why," _America responded back to England, still on his knees realizing that he lost him. That kid he met years ago can never be seen again. He's gone now.

_Why did you just stay there? You stood there, you didn't do anything, you watched me sob until I ran out of tears to fall. Did you do that for a reason? To see me finally crack down, to see me in this mess?_

England continued to cry, his tears falling along with the rain, his sobs echoing to the two nations watching their dreadful memory.

_"What happened? I remembered when you were great..."_

_Even then the rain was pouring on me, you lost me and I lost you, guess that day wasn't the tragic day for only you Iggy._

"America?" A whisper escaped England's mouth, and could feel fresh tears falling to the floor.

_I just... I just... _

"I just don't want us to be on that field again."

_I don't want to see you end up like that again._

"Promise me that, because..."

England's eyes turned soft as he reached out to grab America. He didn't want America to end up like he was, it would be worse than anything he'd ever felt. He can't end up like he did.

"Because, I don't want to leave you again. You mean so much to me. I know it doesn't seem like it, but I care about you England. If we were ever in that situation again, I wouldn't stand to see you like that."

America's tears finally appeared, and he could see England rubbing his eyes so he wouldn't have to see him sobbing.

"America..." England could barely speak.

_He really feels this way towards me? Every single time I see him, I see a child. An immature child who is self-observant and a loud mouth. But, he's like this. Someone different, but also someone familiar._

"Don't worry America, it's probably never going to happen again, not even to other countries. I thought you said a long time ago that heroes don't cry, so why are you-"

Before he could speak, America reached for England, his face only inches away from him. He looked down with tears still rushing down his face, gritting his teeth as he tried to speak.

"That's because they don't want the people to be thinking that he has suffered as well. Heroes don't want their citizens to suffer like they did. Why do you think I call myself a hero? I want to save others before they feel the pain that we did."

England was shocked. He never expected to hear America say that. He was now _too _close to England now, but that was only because England went closer as well. He never felt this way, why was this happening?

_America really does feel like that. Why do I feel so close to him all of the sudden? _

_Why am I also getting closer to him?_

"America, I never knew you felt that way, I'm sorr-"

America grabbed England in where their lips touched one another. England couldn't believe his eyes of what he was doing, but slowly closed them as he embraced back. America couldn't contain his feelings anymore, as well for England, but they suddenly felt like this was normal. Like this moment was perfect.

Like nothing could ruin it...

_It feels strange, it's like this weird feeling that you never want to end, and you can enjoy it each and every second. I just want to be by America, just us two for this moment._

"I'm sorry as well," England pushed back and looked up at America. "I should have listened to you when I had the chance, and this is just... all my fault. If it wasn't for me, maybe we could have been together since..." England didn't finish, he started to tear up again.

America reached his hand to his green eyes and wiped his tears away.

"You don't have to apologize, I'm still here, right? I'm always going to be by your side, till the end of time bro! We'll always be together! Right, Iggy?" America spoke with the most cheerful voice he has heard from America in a long time.

"Right, but first.." He pulled America back in, before America had time to react, England kissed him furiously on his lips. Surprised that England pulled in, why wouldn't America join in as well?

_It feels like time stops, it lasts for so long you forget about everything around you, forget about everyone. You don't care about what other people think, you just want to be with that person and that person only._

"So," America went back, "How the hell are we gonna get out of here?"

"We haven't seen another memory in a while, maybe the spell is wearing off," England explained to America.

America smiled. "Yeah, I don't really want to see another memory right now,"

_I'm glad the memories are over, I don't want America to see me crying again. Or to see him cry anymore._

The nations walked together trying to find an exit or anyplace where they could get back home. They looked around but found no trace or hint to where they could leave.

_Are we ever going to get back home? Wait, stop that America, if you say something bad will happen, it will happen...but what do we do?_

_"_England?" America placed a hand on his shoulder, it looked like England was walking slower and rubbing his eyes quite often.

"Sorry, it's just that I'm a little tired. Don't worry about me." England's voice was weak as he started to yawn.

"That's right! You didn't get enough sleep! Maybe you should rest for a while!" America patted his shoulder and tried to let him lay down.

"Guess you're right, but maybe you should rest your eyes as well,and you should..." England didn't finish, he drifted off to sleep as soon as he lied down.

"Sweet dreams Iggy," America kissed his forehead and took off his bomber jacket as a blanket for England.

America lied down next to England and closed his eyes.

He fell to sleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

England groaned as he tried to move himself up from the ground. His entire body was sore and his breathing seemed a bit off. He coughed a couple times and noticed that the air still felt toxic. England stood straight up when he realized where he was.

_I'm back..._

It was difficult to move around because of his groggy vision and his lack of oxygen. His instinct was to find the exit from his basement and leave, but he had to find America before he can.

"America? Where are you?" England searched, but he wasn't there. He looked around, but no trace.

He continued to search until he looked at the reflection in a mirror he found.

He looked the same, except for the weariness in his eyes and in a tired position, but he was shocked to see America's old,weathered jacket on himself.

_How did his jacket get on me? Did he give it to me to wear sometime ago? _

Every thought he made just gave him a headache so he decided to stop.

England made his way to the basement door, he needed to get out before he loses his breath. He wanted to stay and make sure that America was safe, but he couldn't stand it any longer.

For him, it became difficult to have the strength to turn a doorknob, he was just so weak inside that basement.

As soon as England closed the door behind him, he took in huge gasps of breath, and regained some of his strength back.

_I don't even want to go back, but what if America is still in there?_

England headed upstairs to see if America left or had escaped the basement before he had woken up.

It was tough to walked up the staircase, stumbling after every two steps, and having to stop to catch his breath.

He just wanted to know if America was safe.

He finally reached the top after the longest climb upstairs he had even taken, and almost fainted at the last step.

_Why is it so hard to go upstairs? I'm not usually this weak. _

He turned the doorknob to find him surrounded by light, which wasn't normal since he doesn't get that much sunlight in his country.

He stumbled across the living room, using the tables or drawers to guide him through the house.

"America? Where are you?" he called out but there was no answer.

_If he's hiding again, I swear I'll kick his ass._

England continued to look around his house, still no sight of him, no way that he could be hiding right now.

_Maybe he left the house, but why would he leave his jacket with me?_

England sighed and decided to call his number and tried to see if he would answer back, but he didn't.

"What the bloody hell? Why isn't he picking up?" England was suddenly becoming worried at that point, he didn't know what to do.

_What if he didn't come back? What if I was able to come back but not..._

England stopped. What if he was stuck in the pure white room for the rest of his life? All alone without anybody to be there with him?

England thought about calling the other nations to see if America was with them, until he passed his window.

It was very bright outside, brighter than usual, and the sun was at a perfect angle under the field outside of his house.

He saw a figure outside next to a nearby tree, looking out into the sun, and looked so peaceful sitting there.

_Is that America?_

England tried to run as fast as he could to get to America, but he felt like he could give out any second if he ran anymore.

He didn't care, he needed to see America.

Fast breaths became panting as he ran outside and was blinded by the sunlight. His breathing was too loud and the figure began to turn around. He stood up instantly as he found England running weakly across the field.

England didn't stop to catch his breath, he had to see America.

All he remembered before he fainted was the figure running towards him in the green field.

* * *

_It's kind of funny actually, how whenever we see each other, we can't stand the sight of each other, I know it's the same with me and France, but with you, it's different._

_We hate each other, almost to the point to where we wish you didn't exist at all. _

_Guess I was wrong, I was always wrong._

_I loved you America, and I haven't realized that much until now._

_I wish I could just see your face again._

* * *

"England, wake up! You shouldn't be knocked out for this long!"

_America?_

_Please tell me that is you I'm hearing._

England opened his eyes to see a blurry sky and the sun setting in the horizon. It looked too beautiful to be real, was he in Heaven? Another dream of his? He looked around to see America by his side, looking relieved that he woke up.

"How long was I out for?" England spoke with normal breathing and felt weak after trying to sit up.

"A few hours, I tried to wake you up and was going to call someone if you didn't wake up,"

England didn't expect America to be worried, he sounded so serious, it was like he was a different person.

"You were worried?" England asked with surprise.

America turned around to face him, a look of concern washed over him.

"Of course I was worried I thought that, that..."

England placed his hand near America's cheek to wipe away a single tear.

"That, you weren't going to wake up, you looked like you were desperate for air, and you looked so weak, you didn't look okay, you looked so exhausted."

He took his hand away from America and covered his mouth.

_He thought that I was going to die? Maybe he was overreacting, I couldn't die from the lack of oxygen, right? _

"I'll say, it was nice of you to care about me, but I'm fine America, no need to worry,"

America stilled looked concerned for England, but he forced himself to smile in front of him.

"Such a nice sunset isn't it? Don't see these all the time at my place." America told to England as he looked out to the field ahead of them.

England could see the sun setting with it's haze drifting off and the blue sky becoming a pink and orange color as they looked down, the wind blowing softly through the two nations.

"Yeah, guess it is." England agreed with America once again, unusual but seemed okay.

Everything seemed perfect, yet England knew something was missing, he knew he was forgetting something.

"I promise." England exclaimed with a sigh. America was confused by his words.

"Promise what?" America answered back to England.

"What you said at the place, that we won't end up like we were on that field, because we don't want to see each other in pain."

_I have to promise him that, or else we'll relive our memories again and maybe they won't be fixed._

America stared at England for a moment and smiled, he really did promise him that.

_Thanks, Iggy, it helps me know that we both care for each other in some way. _

They continued to admire the sunset until England came closer to America and rested his head on his shoulder. America blushed as England relaxed himself on him.

"Oh, why did you leave your jacket with me? You can have it back you know," England was curious on why he left his jacket with _him. _

"I gave it to you as a blanket when we were at that place, but when I woke up I was busted up and tired to notice that it wasn't on me. You had it on when I woke up. Strange isn't it?"

England's eyes widened at that, did America give his jacket in the real world while they were at the white area? How could that have happened?

"Yeah, I don't know how to explain that, but you might have been sleepwalking or something like that when we were at that place." He simply didn't know what happened, so it confused him when he kept on thinking about it.

"Okay, but you can wear it for now," England was met with an innocent smile on his face.

"Thanks, it feels warm and comfortable anyways." England snuggled inside America's jacket, it was too big for him but it still felt soft to the touch.

America laughed and held England's hand, but England didn't flinch or move away, he'd just let him stay.

"England," America broke the silence. England looked up at him to find him smiling.

"Yes, America?"

America didn't respond, he grabbed England closer, only centimeters away from each other. England started to blush a deep shade of red and went closer.

"Let's make a new set of memories, so we can replace our past ones,"

America reached in and kissed England softly on the lips. England closed his eyes and savored each moment.

"I'll be happy to." England smiled as he went back to touch his lips again.

_Sometimes I wanted to go back in time to be with you one more time, to see you again, and for us to cherish our time together._

_I was wrong, because..._

_I can create new memories with you America, and that's all need to be happy._

Before England went in for a deep kiss, he whispered into America's ear, both smiling and looking through the depths of their eyes.

"We can start now,"

* * *

**Finally! This is my first story so please tell me on how I did! **

**I think there were parts where the story went to quick or something like that, but I really hope that you guys enjoy my oneshot! **

**I do not own and will never own Hetalia. **


End file.
